It's not the liquor I miss
by h8erade
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan meet up after AWE to deal with some unfinished business. Things get steamy. This piece was inspired by Luke Doucette's song "It's not the liquor I miss", I worked some lyrics into their dialogue. Hope you enjoy. Sparrowbeth for the win!


**I've been reading fanfiction for a few years. this is my first time posting. I love Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan together, so I've been working on a few things with them, but this is the first one that I felt was worthy of posting. This piece was inspired by Luke Doucette's song "It's not the liquor I miss". There were a couple of lines in this song that I worked into their dialogue. Hope you enjoy it. The ending is kind of sucky, and I've thought to re-write it a bunch of times, but then I decide I kind of like how ambiguous it is. This takes place after At Worlds End.**

 **Disney own's all the things, I'm just mucking around with their characters :)**

She came to visit him in his cabin a few days after the battle.

"I need a drink. You," he said, "you need a drink." He rummaged through his bottles and pulled one out, "Ah yes, this I stole from Barbosa's private stock," he winked at her.

They cleared the table of his maps and navigation tools and he poured two mugs of rum. He raised his mug, "it's a pirates life for us," he grinned at her, "take what you can!"

"Give nothing back," she replied as they clinked mugs.

He took a healthy swig, "I must steal from Barbosa more often." She smiled and nodded slipping her drink. Whatever this was, it was smoother, sweeter and more fragrant than their usual fare.

"So Jack," she said, "what will you do now?"

He finished his mug and poured another before answering her. "Have you heard of the fountain of youth?"

"In stories, yes, but is it real?" Being with Jack was always a little like being in a fairy story. His world was full of magic, good and bad. It added to his mystique that sometimes the truth was more bizarre than any story she could imagine. Then, she reminded herself, of the cursed crew and that she was married to a man who's heart had been cut out of his body and that she would see him for one day in 10 years.

He scoffed at her question, "of course it's real. And once I drink from it, I'll not have to worry about the gallows or drowning or being run through with a sword or any of that unpleasant business."

"I expect there is a price to be paid for immortality, the curse of the Aztec gold, Will not being able to make port for 10 years, surely there will be a price for the fountain of youth as well," she reasoned before asking, "why are you so afraid of dying?"

"It's not death I fear, darling," he said, "It's the hellfire and brimstone."

"I don't think you're going to hell", she countered. "You are a good man."

"I've killed men" he said glaring at her.

"So have I," she said looking up from her mug to meet his eyes, "to keep myself alive, but I don't fear death and if they ask me on judgement day I will vouch for you"

"That's very kind, Miss Swann, er, Turner," he took another long drink, "but I'll likely see you in hell." He held up his mug as if to toast. "Pirate," he hissed with a wry smile.

She closed her eyes against the memories of that moment on the Black Pearl that came flooding back. Maybe it was the drink getting to her, but she felt the same warm flush, taste the salt on his lips, his tongue hot in her mouth, their bodies pressed together. She sipped her drink.

"If I never said I'm sorry," she said quietly, the drink was making her warm all over, "it not 'cause I'm not. It's just some words are too big and too hard and they get caught." She had apologized to him in her head thousands of times in hundreds of ways. She chanted it like a prayer since the day they lost the Pearl and her Captain to the Kraken. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you. I'm not sorry for saving myself and the crew from the kraken. But I am so sorry that I couldn't figure a way to save you too," she paused to look at him. "I missed you so much. Like there was a part of me missing. I thought about you everyday."

"Nothing to forgive luv," his voice deep and husky, accepting her apology. He too was thinking back to that day and that kiss. He never thought it could work out between them, but that kiss changed his mind. She wasn't just a spoiled rich girl. "You're a pirate. You did what you had to do to survive."

"As do you, Jack," she lean in towards him meeting his eyes, but leaned back again before adding, "maybe god has forsaken us all, if bad men get rich and fat while good men die trying to stay alive. If hell was filled with people like you. I would be in good company."

Jack picked up the half empty bottle. He held it lovingly before pouring himself a little more. "It's not the liquor I missed, when I was in the locker," he explained, "but the days were so long when all you've got is time to sit and think about what you did wrong." He leaned across the table, eyes dark and sparkling with mischief, "I thought about that kiss... A lot."

"If you want another kiss, come and claim it." Maybe it was the liquor talking. Maybe she didn't care anymore. "Pirate." She added, before swigging her drink and winking at him.

He got up and walked around to where she sat. She took the hands he offered and stood up so close to him their bodies almost touching. "Is there anything you'd like to chain me to, Mrs. Turner?"

"Captain Sparrow," she said, distracted by his closeness, his hot breath that smelled of rum, "I think I've made clear, it's just me here, Elizabeth."

"Lizzie," somewhere between a sigh and a growl, his eyes half closed, hands sliding along her hips. He felt her tense up as he pulled her tight against him. "It's just me, Jack," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

His open mouth was on hers, their tongues mingling. There was longing and a hint of desperation in the urgency of his kiss. She tasted of rum. He breathed in her sweet scent.

Her hands were on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. She could feel heat pooling in her lower belly and she twisted her hips against his. "Don't tease," he warned, breath ragged, his desire becoming obvious to her.

He pushed her up against the wall. His leg pressed between hers, he could feel her hot and wet against his thigh. He kissed her neck and collarbone, leaving his mark. "Don't say no, Lizzie"

"I won't," she sighed into his ear. Her arms were around his neck fingers tangling in his hair.

His mouth was on hers. Soft lips parting as he brushed his tongue against them. This kiss, more gentle, exploring. She didn't want gentle from him. She wanted hard and fast and rough, her desire turning to desperation as she kissed him back with urgency.

"Please...," she let out a soft moan against his mouth and slid her hands down his back pulling him closer. She could feel his hardness throbbing against her. She ground her hips against him.

He broke their kiss, "tell me you want this."

"I want you, Jack," she whispered, arching her back as she pressed into him.

It was enough. He slid down kissing her neck, her collarbone, he mouthed her breast through her shirt. By now he had unwound her sash and loosened the laces on her breeches and slid them down her legs. He lifted her shirt and kissed her taught belly feeling her tremble at his touch. His mouth continued exploring downward. She let out a small shocked cry as he thrust his tongue inside to taste her wet core.

"Ah," he said as he stood up to undo his pants, "you're going to be a screamer."

She stroked his smooth hard length with her hand as it sprang free and stifled a giggle. She was no longer a maiden, but still very inexperienced in these things. "Sorry" she whispered kissing him sweetly when she felt him pause.

He had forgotten how innocent she still was in these matters and grinned at how beautiful she was, sweaty and dishevelled, up against the wall of his cabin. He lifted her and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Grunting as he thrust into her, pressing her into the wooden boards. His hands under her loose shirt cupping her breasts and caressing every inch of her skin until it tingled. She bit his shoulder to stifle her cries.

She felt herself losing control of her body, with the rhythm of his thrusts. Her thighs and lower belly tensing and spasming again and again as he quickened his rhythm. Her breath ragged and panting. Her vision was blurred, she closed her eyes and saw stars. She felt like she was fainting. He slammed her against the wall for his final thrusts. She found herself sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to cling to him but her limbs had turned to jelly.

He eased her down to floor. Cleaned himself off with the end of his sash and laced up his pants. He slid down next to her, his back against the wall and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears and held her close. "Did I hurt you?" he asked placing more gentle kisses on her cheek and mouth when she didn't respond. She finally managed to shake her head no but was still struggling to regain control of her body.

"Were you like this with Will, Mrs. Turner?" He asked smiling. She shook her head no and cuddled closer to him, burying her face in his shoulder. Her experience with Will was gentle and awkward. It was painful with the breaking of her maidenhead. She remembered praying for it to end as grains of beach sand rubbed her raw inside. Thankfully, Will was quick to finish, but was also quick to fall asleep next to her in the afternoon sun.

"Have I rendered you speechless, luv?" He kissed her head and tipped her chin up to look in her eyes. She ignored his question but reached up cupping his face with her hand. Marvelling at the tingle in her fingers she toyed with the beads in his hair.

Her tongue felt thick in her mouth as she whispered, "I feel like I'm full of stars." She leaned into him, eyes closed and body still buzzing from the experience. She wanted to hold onto this feeling, this delicious tingle while he held her close, but the reality of the situation was creeping into her consciousness. They were in his cabin near windows and an open door.

She shifted to get up, but he pulled her back down. "Jack please, I need to get dressed," she said pushing away from him. He pulled her back and slid a hand between her legs. He smiled as he kissed her. He ran a finger between her wet folds, thrusting first two then three fingers inside her, rubbing his thumb against her clit. She trembled and stifled a moan. "Jack," she hissed, "stop it, someone's going to catch us like this."

"You're no fun," he frowned but let her up to get dressed.


End file.
